La Reina
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: La Reina, es de las piezas más importantes del ajedrez. Es la que más hay que cuidar, ya que es la que en extremo peligro siempre se encuentra, debido a que es la que más se arriesga. Sus movimientos abarcan el tablero entero, puede moverse como alfil y torre. Siempre hay que mantenerla de tu lado


_**La reina**_

— _La Reina, es de las piezas más importantes del ajedrez. Es la que más hay que cuidar, ya que es la que en extremo peligro siempre se encuentra, debido a que es la que más se arriesga. Sus movimientos abarcan el tablero entero, puede moverse como alfil y torre. Siempre hay que… Roy ¿Me estás escuchando?_

 _Roy, de tan solo doce años, volvió su vista hacia su maestro. La verdad, no entendía qué tenía que ver el ajedrez es algo como la alquimia._

— _No comprendo qué tiene que ver el ajedrez…_

— _No te enseño ajedrez para la alquimia —lo interrumpió el maestro—. El ajedrez es estrategia, y mantener una estrategia en la cabeza para la vida siempre es importante. Vuelvo, Roy —el pre-adolescente rodó los ojos y continuó escuchando a su maestro—. Como te decía, todas las piezas son importantes, pero con la Reina se pueden hacer múltiples ataques que resultan muy efectivos, así que siempre procura tenerla de tu lado…_

— _Papá… —una voz femenina los interrumpió. Roy dirigió su mirada a la dueña de aquella voz, y sintió como su infantil corazón se calentaba._

 _Tal vez era tonto._

 _Tal vez era demasiado pronto y estúpido pensarlo._

 _Pero esa sensación de cuando vio a aquella niña rubia, a la hija de su maestro, sonreírle, sentía como si sus mejillas se calentaran, le gustaba muchísimo._

 _Y es que, tal vez era la luz del sol que se había colado por la ventana y había caído en ella haciendo que brillara, que su rubio cabello pareciera de oro. O que sus ojos oscuros se estrecharan cuando le dio una brillante sonrisa._

 _Pero sentía como su corazón latiera rápido, como si le fuera a dar algo. Y quería quedarse mirando a aquella niña todo el día._

— _¿Le estás enseñando el truco de la Reina? —preguntó la niña, pero a su padre, aún sin desviar los ojos de Roy._

 _Reina…_

 _Si Roy quería una reina, definitivamente esperaba que fuera como ella._

 _Claro, ese entonces, era tan solo un anhelo infantil por lo bonita que le había parecido Riza cuando la había visto._

 _Él creció, la mantuvo en su mente un breve recuerdo… nunca se imaginó que ella en verdad terminaría convirtiéndose en la pieza más importante para él._

 _ **.**_

—¿Te gustaría convertirte en mi reina? —tal vez debió haberlo preparado. Tal vez, debió haber hecho una mejor propuesta que esa. Tal vez, de esa forma no se sentiría tan estúpido como se sentía en ese momento: con los ojos de Riza fijos en él, tan oscuros y expresivos. Con Hayate, en brazos de su dueña, mirándolo también atentamente, como si él tuviera la capacidad de entender la situación y estuviera recriminándolo.

—Roy… —Roy… no General… en esa situación hubiera quedado fuera de lugar algún título militar— ¿Acaso es una propuesta de matrimonio? —la sonrisa ladeada de ella provocó que el corazón de Roy se volcara.

¡Por todos los elementos!

Ella, nada más con esa sonrisa podía hacer que Roy cayera a sus pies. Podía hacerlo gelatina.

—Sí… podría ser… —y es que ni siquiera tuvo que pedirle que fueran pareja primero, porque su relación, su unión, su conexión era más fuerte que aquello. No era necesario un título para saber que de alguna forma u otra, ellos estaban juntos.

Físicamente.

Espiritualmente.

En las buenas.

En las pésimas.

En la guerra.

En la paz.

Riza era su fortaleza, su guardaespaldas, quién le colocaba los pies en la tierra.

Su amor, quién aceleraba su corazón con una sonrisa, esas que ella no acostumbraba a dar en público, que solamente reservaba para las personas más especiales (y Hayate).

—Me convertiré en su reina —le respondió—. Cuando usted se convierta en Führer.

Riza le sonrió, y apretó a Hayate. Y el animal lo miró, y Roy sintió como si se burlara de él, de que tendría que esforzarse aún más para obtener la aceptación de su futura Reina.

Solo su aceptación.

Porque ya tenía su corazón.

Eso lo comprobó cuando, antes de entrar a su departamento, ella lo despidió con un suave beso en los labios, dándole la certificación de que sí aceptaría, solamente que él debía cumplir con la promesa.

 _ **.**_

 _«Por favor, queme mi espalda.»_

 _El grito, que Roy estaba seguro que ella estaba tratando de contener, resonó por la habitación._

 _Y Roy se sentía un monstruo, aún más del que se sintió hacía unos días._

 _«Quiero que todo rastro del secreto Hawkeye de la alquimia de fuego, desaparezca.»_

 _Otra vez resonó el grito. Los nudillos de Riza estaban blancos debido a que llevaba apretando el borde del escritorio con fuerza._

" _Por favor, resiste. Falta poco" pensó Roy._

 _«La alquimia de fuego solo sirve para dañar. Por favor, queme mi espalda.»_

 _Los gritos se detuvieron. Roy desvió enseguida la mirada de las quemaduras recientes de la espalda de la francotiradora, de la hija de su maestro, de la niña que conoció de pequeño, de la adolescente triste que le confió aquel secreto, y que ahora le confiaba su destrucción._

 _Riza había caído del cansancio, se había quedado dormida en aquel escritorio de su departamento._

 _Roy sabía que no podía dejarla ahí. Sabía que, después de aquello, no podía irse así como así._

 _Con cuidado, la separó del escritorio y la cargó, con precaución de no tocar las heridas, hasta la cama._

 _Y no sintió vergüenza de tenerla semidesnuda en sus brazos, el momento no daba para malos pensamientos._

 _Acababan de salir de una guerra, era el momento del dolor, tanto física como espiritualmente._

 _Roy acostó a Riza bocabajo en la cama y se sentó en una silla observando las horribles cicatrices que ella tenía en su espalda._

 _Cicatrices hechas por él, cicatrices de una guerra, cicatrices que pidió que le provocaran por el bien de los demás._

 _Cicatrices que Roy se prometió que serían las últimas que ella tendría. Porque se prometió que ella estaría siempre con él, y mientras Riza estuviese bajo su mando, nadie la lastimaría._

 _ **.**_

Las cicatrices son recordatorios del dolor, del sufrimiento. Pero también son recordatorio de la fortaleza, de la habilidad guerrera.

Era mejor salir con una cicatriz, que no salir con vida.

Cada cicatriz tenía una historia, cada cicatriz era una experiencia.

Fuera fea, bonita o estúpida, cada cicatriz contaba algo de ti.

Roy besó suavemente las cicatrices de las quemaduras de la espalda de Riza, y ella soltó una risita, debido a las cosquillas y debido a que ya el sueño estaba tomándola en sus brazos cuando Roy lo interrumpió.

Aunque en verdad, debió esperarlo, era costumbre de Roy, después de hacer el amor, besarle las cicatrices de la espalda como si se culpara cada vez más de ellas.

—Sabes que fue mi idea —le dijo ella, dándose la vuelta, con la sábana alrededor de su cintura, dándole a Roy una buena vista de su busto al aire, su cabello rubio cayendo por sus hombros—. Fue mi decisión.

—Eso no evita que me sienta culpable —comentó el, ahora Führer, concentrando sus ojos en su, ahora esposa. Observando todo de ella, cada mínima parte de su cuerpo, de su piel, de sus ojos, de su cabello.

—Lo sé. Eso sería un castigo para ambos ¿no? —ella se movió hacia él, y con una velocidad y agilidad que solamente una mujer entrenada por la milicia tendría, se colocó sobre él. Roy contempló los oscuros ojos de Riza brillar, su cabello cayendo por los lados entonando su cara como cortinas de oro.

—¿Un castigo para ambos?

—Ya sabes, un horrible recordatorio sobre lo que hicimos. Y un castigo por nuestros crímenes —Roy suspiró, puso sus manos en la cintura de Riza y acarició suavemente, ascendiendo y bajando, y luego volviendo a ascender hasta llegar a la nuca de ella, atraerla a él y besarla apasionadamente en la boca.

—¿Te conté que siempre me pareció atractivo que tuvieras un tatuaje en la espalda? —dijo el hombre, con los labios pegados a los de ella. Riza separó su rostro al de su marido. Levantó una ceja extrañada por el cambio de tema, pero lo entendió. Roy no quería hablar del tema, siempre le parecía doloroso, aunque no lo aparentaba.

Además, era mejor dejar un tema tan doloroso como ese atrás, sobre todo, cuando Roy mantenía su vista siempre al futuro, siempre a lo que va y podría pasar, no a lo que pudo o pasó.

Riza rozó suavemente su nariz con la de Roy. Él todavía tenía su mano entre sus cabellos.

—Entiendo —le susurró ella—, me gusta el cambio de tema —y volvió a besarlo con total pasión.

Los dedos de Roy acariciaron la espalda de Riza, las cicatrices, las quemaduras, el tatuaje.

Las cicatrices recordaban el pasado, pero muchas veces, era mejor solamente aprender de ellos en vez de abrumarse por ellos.

 _ **.**_

— _¿Un perro, coronel? —preguntó Riza. Roy se encogió de hombros mientras sostenía al pequeño cachorro en su mano. Lo había encontrado en la calle y en quien primero pensó para que lo cuidara fue en ella._

— _Te serviría de compañía —respondió._

— _¿Asume que me la paso sola? —inquirió ella, y Roy pudo notar la furia en su voz… y el fuego en su mirada. Y maldición, sentía que esa mirada tan penetrante podía matarlo, lo tenía paralizado del miedo._

 _Fue el pequeño ladrido del cachorro el que logró que la mujer suavizara la mirada. Ella miró al perro y le sonrió, luego lo tomó en brazos._

— _Lo aceptaré, pero créame que no me la paso sola._

— _Pues no veo a alguien más aquí —otra mirada, y Roy casi tembló. Luego le sonrió un poco, con esa coquetería que muchas veces salía de él, pero que, al parecer, en ella no tenía efecto—. Si puedes puedo hacerte compa… —la puerta cerrándose en su cara le interrumpió._

 _Desde ese día se dio cuenta que no servía de nada coquetearle a Riza, y sobre todo, no se debía mencionar su notable soltería._

 _No si quería salir vivo. Ella podía matarlo de otras formas que no fuera con un arma._

 _Se dio cuenta cuando, al día siguiente, su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles que organizar._

 _ **.**_

Fue Hayate quien se dio cuenta primero, al parecer. Pues no dejaba de estar acurrucándose sobre su ama. Y es que el perro siempre fue cariñoso, pero Riza está a sospechando que ahora lo estaba más.

Los síntomas fueron después, comenzaron durante una ceremonia de ascenso.

Su ceremonia de ascenso.

Luego fue Rebecca, la que le insistió el tema.

—Nos protegemos —insistía Riza cada vez que su amiga sacaba a colación sus síntomas—. Él apenas está en el comienzo de su carrera, y yo en el mío como para tener un hijo.

Sin embargo, luego fue María Ross. Luego Winry, en una de sus visitas. Luego, ya no pudo más, porque se dio cuenta que, a pesar que los síntomas habían acabado, y su periodo llegaba normalmente… el comentario de Roy le dejó con dudas.

—¿Estás comiendo más? —le preguntó él, luego de estar desnudos en la cama, acurrucados. Riza lo miró extrañada.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Te sentí más pesada —le comentó su esposo—. Además, te sentí panza.

Riza se molestó, le dio la espalda y a la mañana siguiente no le habló.

Así que sí, estaba ahora en un hospital militar de central. Esperando los resultados del doctor, mirándose al espejo notando que sí, había cambios en su cuerpo. Tal vez sean los senos un poco más grandes o las caderas un poco más anchas. O que su piel se veía un poco más suave… o su cabello rubio se veía más brillante.

—¿Por qué, madame, no vino cuando presentó los síntomas? —la voz del doctor interrumpió sus pensamientos, y lo que había dicho, la había dejado tan muda que ni siquiera lo reprendió por el título de _madame_ que no le gustaba que usaran con ella, por el simple hecho de ser _la primera dama_.

—¿Qué?

—¿Su periodo estaba llegando regularmente? —preguntó el doctor

—Sí, y bueno… pude haber comido algo malo por los otros síntomas.

—¿Durante tres meses? —Riza se encogió de hombros y el doctor negó con la cabeza—. Tiene cuatro meses de embarazo, madame. Y tiene suerte de no haber perdido a esa criatura con los trabajos físicos que hacía a diario.

Riza se quedó callada, mirando atentamente al doctor. No es que no quisiera tener una familia con Roy… solamente temía que fuera demasiado pronto.

—¿Embarazada? Pero… —sus palabras se cortaron. El nudo en su garganta se estaba formando— Nada… —dijo. Compuso una sonrisa fingida y, agradeciendo al doctor, se dirigió a la oficina, en donde se guardaría aquel secreto hasta que volviera a casa con su esposo.

 _ **.**_

Cuando Roy notaba que Riza estaba afligida, le pedía que caminaran hasta casa. El Furher y la general, que era su primera dama, echaban a los guardias y caminaban, como si no tuvieran aquellos títulos altos, por la ciudad.

Ambos sabían que eran capaces de defenderse si alguien iba a atacarlos ¡Eran la mejor dupla que podía existir!

Esa noche, ambas ataviados en gabardinas caminaban en silencio hasta casa.

—¿Quieres cenar fuera de casa? —le preguntó Roy, con la esperanza de que aquel silencio se rompiera de una vez por todas.

—No —contestó ella.

—¿En dónde estuviste gran parte de la tarde?

—En el hospital —Roy se detuvo ante eso. Riza también se detuvo y decidió encararlo y contarle lo sucedido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él. Riza levantó por fin la mirada y Roy contempló algo en sus ojos oscuros. No supo descifrar que era. No supo decir si era dolor, si era amor, si era tristeza.

En los ojos de Riza había una completa mezcla de emociones.

—Tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, Roy.

Lo soltó así sin más. Y Riza notó como Roy abría los ojos, y su boca se movía pero sin producir sonido.

Luego de unos minutos, el líder de Amestris comenzó a balbucear sin sentido sin saber qué decir. Luego apareció una sonrisa en su boca, pero notó la seriedad en el rostro de su Reina.

Le tomó la cara entre las manos.

Ellos no eran de mostrar su afecto en público, pero era necesario tocarla para saber que era real, y que ella no se veía contenta por la noticia de que el primer miembro de la familia Mustang-Hawkeye venía en camino.

—¿Qué tienes, Riza? ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Me enteré hoy.

—¿Y por qué veo tristeza en tu mirada? —ella desvió su mirada, evitando que Roy pudiera leerla.

—Apenas estamos comenzando nuestra carrera. Tú apenas comienzas como Führer, y yo…

—¿Crees que un bebé va a consumirnos tanto que voy a descuidar el país que está en mis manos y tú nos vas a poder brindarme todo el apoyo que siempre me brindas? —Riza lo quedó mirando.

Había acertado en todo, y la había dejado muda con eso.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan perceptivo? —le preguntó. Roy le dio una dulce sonrisa.

—Estoy contigo, creo que nada bueno se pega —Riza volvió a desviar la mirada y sintió la caricia de los pulgares de Roy en sus mejillas. Los ciudadanos pasaban, y les lanzaban sonrisas de ver a los líderes de su país ser tan cariñosos.

Riza se sintió intimidada.

—¿Enserio crees eso, Riza?

—Sí —suspiró ella.

—¿Desde cuando eres una mujer con dudas? —la reprendió Roy— ¿Desde cuándo crees que algo, o alguien va a poder acabar con nuestros deseos?

—Roy…

—¿Enserio no te crees con la fortaleza de criar a un pequeño y a la vez gobernar a mi lado este país? Porque yo sí te veo haciendo eso. Enserio, nos veo como una familia, criando juntos a unos niños y juntos gobernando este país. Creando un mundo mejor, sin guerras sin sentido.

»Todo por el bien de nuestros hijos.

Roy creyó ver un brillo en los ojos de Riza.

—Supongo que tengo algo de miedo. Miedo de no ser lo suficientemente cariñosa para ser madre.

—Vamos… ¿Has visto el amor que le das a Hayate? ¡Y es un perro! Lo tienes como un hijo —aquello logró hacer reír a Riza.

Roy nunca había visto a Riza así, tan triste, tan insegura… con miedo.

Pero después de todo, su Reina era una humana, y como humana tenía momentos en los que el miedo podía apoderarse de ella.

—No pienses nunca eso, Riza. Por favor. Mi mayor fortaleza eres tú, y no puedo tener de fortaleza a alguien que se debilita.

Riza le dio una sonrisa y sostuvo su mano que estaba en su mejilla. Escuchó unas risitas de algunos ciudadanos y despertó de la ensoñación que tenía. Aquella burbuja en la que se encontraba sola con Roy, se explotó para hacerle recordar que estaban en plena vía de la ciudad.

Y algunos ciudadanos los miraban.

—Deberíamos irnos —le dijo ella y comenzó a caminar, sin embargo, Roy aún tenía un anuncio que hacer.

—¡Queridos ciudadanos, les informamos que yo, el Führer Roy Mustang y su esposa, la general y primera dama Riza Mustang se convertirán en padres!

Los vitoreos de los ciudadanos presentes, hizo que un imperceptible sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Riza, y que apresurara su camino hasta ser alcanzada por su esposo, el cual le daba una sonrisa ladeada.

Riza olvidaba que a él le gustaba muchas veces ser el centro de atención.

* * *

 _ **Nota: ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! Tenía que escribir este RoyAi que tenía en mente hace rato T_T**_

 _ **No tengo nada que decir, en verdad, solamente que miles de gracias por darle una oportunidad a este OS.**_

 _ **El RoyAi es una de mis parejas favoritas de FMA, y bueno, tenía que escribir algo de ellos.**_

 _ **Disculpenme si no está a la altura, si no está IC. Disculpenme, pelee mucho con este fic hasta que quedó como en verdad me gustaba.**_

 _ **Ahora! Besos, miles de besos a todos los que lo leyeron :")**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho!**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**_


End file.
